deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Strength vs Terraria Girl
Strength vs Terraria Girl '''is a follow-up what-if? episode of Death Battle, featuring Strength form the media franchise Black Rock Shooter and Terraria Girl form the indie Video Game series Terraria (Written by SaikouTouhou). Description Who do you think should win? Strength Terraria Girl Interlude Strength (Cue The Lost Memory) Wiz: The otherworld is an alternate version of o- '''Boomstick: Yes! We know that already! Get to the chick! Wiz: Ugh... Strength is the otherself of Yuu Koutari. Like the others she was created through the hardship of her human counterpart. Boomstick: And boy did the girl got an harsh life! Her two parent were alcoholics assholes who neglected her and she was bullied in school. Fortunately she made herself a friend in Saya Irino. Wiz: However, that slice of hope didn't lasted, as her house burned down along with her parent and almost her. Having enough with the world of pain she lived in, she decided to forcefully switches body with her otherself, Strength. Boomstick: But since Strength didn't have a physical body back here, she instead had to live inside Mato's head and pretend to be her friend while the real Yuu was busy beating the shit out of people back in the otherworld. Man your life gotta be really bad if you thinks that living in a world of constant fight is better than your previous life. Wiz: Hey Boomstick, aren't you the guy who would says that this is a good idea? Boomstick: But look at her! She's just a little girl! She doesn't belong on the goddamn battlefield! Wiz:..Regardless, Yuu kept fighting as Strength until Black★Rock Shooter snapped, became Insane Black★Rock Shooter and tried to kill her. Boomstick: Unfortunately for our metal handed friend, IBRS actually managed to do so. This caused Yuu to be sent back to the real world and the death of the real Strength. Sad time. Wiz: But it didn't stopped Strength from... doing what she were doing as she soon respawn. Boomstick: Yeah for the fake death... Wiz: Strength is a beast in melee combat with her main weapon, the Ogre Arms. These two giant mechanical arms are extremely strong, capable of smashing through stone with eases and grabbing a human being like a piece of tissue. Boomstick: She can uses them to punch really hard or transform her arm into two punching machine for good measure. Wiz: One would think that she only have two arms, but she can actually summons a second pair of mechanical hands on her back and uses them as easily than her normal arms. Boomstick: But as any good badass, Strength got some serious firepower to back up her, well, strength. Not only can she fires bullets from her finger tips, she can turns her hands into machine guns! Oh, and she have infinite ammunition. Wiz: Strength is also equipped with a scorpion tail on her butt that can be used to attack while her arms are occupied. Boomstick: But she doesn't limits herself to physical attacks. She is so powerful in the Otherworld that she can manipulate her own dimension in some pretty freaky ways. She can summons fiery dragons to attack people, burns down her entire world with fire and moves the metal blocks of her world at will, like some sort of giant Rubik cube. Wiz: Even if she isn't in her world, Strength can actually punches through dimension to bring herself and her opponent into her world. Boomstick: But even with all of those power, Strength isn't unstoppable. She was nearly beaten by IBRS in their first fight. Wiz: Also Yuu herself had some mental problem and was pretty masochist. Boomstick: But Strength herself only exists for one thing, killing! Terraria Girl Boomstick: ...Are we really doing this again? It took use hours last time. Wiz: Yes, Boomstick. But we must. Boomstick: Argh... So, Terraria Girl is the sole hero of the corrupted land known as Terraria. Wiz: She started off alone in the wildness of the land, but soon, many others joined her cause into saving the world. Boomstick: To this day she still hasn't bothered to do so yet. Just chilling around beating Eldtrich Abomination as usual. Wiz: Terraria Girl's most notable attribute however is her huge arsenal of weapons. So, where do we start....? Boomstick: Why with her melee weapons of course! Her main melee weapon is the Terra Blade! This baby is bigger than herself, can be swung faster than any normal human should be capable of doing and can shoots lasers! Yeah! Wiz: The Flairon is a powerful flail that fires homing explosive bubbles. The Vampire Knives aren't powerful but they will steals your life slowly. The Digging Claws are fast melee weapons that can also dig through the ground like hot butter. Boomstick: The North Pole is a huge spear that will makes deadly snow flakes falls on the battlefield. The Paladin's Hammer is a very fast throwing hammer that will always return to its user and the Scourge of the Corruptor throws small little flying monsters that will charge at anything that moves. Wiz: Moving on to her guns. She has the Chain Gun, which is basically a machine gun. The Sniper Rifle, a slow but powerful long range weapons. Boomstick: And the beautiful Tactical Shotgun. This baby can fires not 2, not 3, not 4, but SIX shots with a single bullets! Perfect for destroying big robotics things. Wiz: All of these guns uses chlorophyte bullets. These plants created rounds are capable of perfectly homing on targets near them. Their only flaws is that they will not take into considerations any walls between them and their targets. Boomstick: But they are more than just guns in her artillery. She got a flamethrower, a guns that fires coins, and a bow that fires five poisonous arrows with each shots. Wiz: But there is also the Snowman Canon. Boomstick: Which is not a canon that fires snowmen for some reasons. It instead shoots goddamn homing rockets who are so powerful, they will dig through solid stone with ease. Wiz: Moving on to the magic weapons. They all uses a finite pool of Mana, but it can be recharged with a mana potion, although it will weakens her magic for 5 seconds. Boomstick: The Heat Ray is an instant ray of heat that will pierce through most enemies easily. The Golden Shower, yes that's the real name, is a spray of god's blood that will temporarily weakens its target. Wiz: The Blizzard Staff will makes a rains of icicles falls wherever she wants it to. The Ice Rod will makes ice block appear out of thin air and the Tempest Staff will makes two tornadoes summons that will throws sharks at people. Boomstick: So, we are finished with her weapons but she still have other stuff! Dynamites, bucket of lava, a hook shot, a teleport staff that can't be used repeatedly without heavy damage to the user and healing potion, with a cooldown of 1 minutes. Wiz: She has access to a fair share of potion, that would last for a whole fight at least. There is feather fall, fire aura, strength, defense, lava resistance, detection, ammo conservation, speed, life, light and regeneration potions among others. Boomstick: She is equipped with Shroomite Armor. Stronger than steel, it also boost her guns performance and makes her transparent if she doesn't moves for a while. Wiz: She is equipped with wings and rockets boot that will gives her limited flight, but she can still lands on an ice block to keeps flying higher. Boomstick: The Sniper Scope will boost her gun power and add a zoom scope to them all. The Master Ninja Gear will gives her quick dashes ability and a 10% chance of dodging any attack thrown at her. Wiz: And finally the Ankh shield will not only grants her immunity to many debuffs, but she will be totally immune to knock back. No matter how hard you will hits her, she will not even flinches. Boomstick: With all of those stuff, she did some pretty amazing thing. She dug right through hell, killed the monster there and dug back up to fight even more monster. She casually beat the shit up of pirate and goblins armies. Wiz: But Terraria Girl still got her flaws. She only started to fight recently, so she isn't the best fighter out. She also has no combat training, she was just thrown in the wilds without any previous training. Boomstick: But nobody who has ever stood in his way survived. Let's see if she stands a better chance against Strength than Terraria Guy did against ! Pre-Fight Fight Terraria Girl is walking her way through the Otherworld, seemingly searching for someone. Suddenly, a figure appear on a high place behind her. ???: So you are one of those Terrarian, huh? Terraria Girl: Why yes I am. And you are Strength I suppose? I have been looking for you. Strength: Is that so? Why is that? TG: Your friend is the one who killed my friend, she must pay for that! But I am not strong enough to face with HER yet... So I will take your life instead! Strength: So you are just going to vent your frustration on me? Even though I wasn't responsible for his death? TG: Even if you didn't kill him, you are like the rest of you, you just lives to kills! Strength: You clearly doesn't know or care about our true motives, so I will end your life right here! TG: Pfff... Just try! FIGHT Strength starts the fight by running towards Terraria Girl with her metal hands. When she reaches her, TG swing her sword at her, but she is stopped by Strength's Ogre Arms. While they are both in struggle, Strength uses her tail to knocks TG's sword out of the way. While she is vulnerable, Strength start to punch the heck out of TG. finishing with a powerful punch to the face. But Terraria Girl didn't flinched at all from the blows. TG: Heh, how's that, though girl? TG hits Strength in the face with the Paladin's Hammer and takes flight. Once in the air she lands on an ice block and starts shooting at the Otherself with her Chain Gun. Back on the ground, Strength is seen blocking TG's bullets with her hand. With the others she start shooting back with her finger bullet too. They manages to destroy the ice block Terraria Girl is standing on, but she manages to fly away before she is hit. She starts to uses her Blizzard Staff on the still grounded Strength, who still block her attacks back on the ground. TG: Are you going to stay hidden here for the rest of this fight?! Strength: And you! Are you going to stay up there forever!? At this moment, Strength suddenly dodges the attack flow and starts shooting at TG. While she manages to dodge, she become close enough to the ground that Strength manages to grab her with her Ogre Arm. Thus, she smashes Terraria Girl to the ground with her powerful hands before hitting her continuously and mercilessly, until TG gets out of here with a point blank Rocket shot. She takes flight once again, but this time with firing arrows at Strength. But the Otherself easily dodges these one. TG then uses her hook on Strength, bringing her in the air with her. But Strength manages to get the upper hand and grabs TG and lands on the ground by smashing her on it. The impact is so powerful that the ground itself crumbles under them, leading them to Strength's world. When they land, Strength smashes TG into the ground and jumps away, readying her machine guns. When she gets up, the first thing Terraria Girl does is shooting at Strength, who replicate with her own shots. The two seems even, until Strength busts out her second pair of hands. Thus, out of them she starts firing even more bullets at her direction. Overwhelmed, Terraria Girl flies away and shoots Rockets at Strength, but the latter make her world turns to escape the rockets. She appear behind TG and grabs her, and starts punching her violently. Strength: Why won't you die?! Why won't you die?! Terraria Girl get out of her grasp with a point blank rocket shot and lands near her. Terraria Girl: Because unlike you, I fight for something else than just fighting, I have a purpose! TG comes down and slashes Strength with a beam, who then retliate with a punch, but Terraria Girl manages to dodge by teleporting behind her. She proceed to whack her from behind with her Flairon, following with a few rocket shot to her belly, finishing with a Terra Blade swing. Strength is knocked away and lands on her feet, but she has a hard time just staying on her legs. TG approaches Strength with her rocket launcher, about to finish her, but suddenly, she is bitten by a fire dragon from the side. Said dragon flies away with her before smashing the Terrarian to the ground. Before she can gets up, she is punched in the stomach by 4 metals hands. Strength: You.... Do you really thinks you are the good guy here?! Strength, angry at the Terrarian starts punching her violently. She then grabs each of her limbs and starts rapidly stabbing through her stomach with her tail. Strength: You are just a greedy mercenary who uses the misery of your world to gain power! Strength then grabs her by the head and grinds her body all over the battlefield and then proceeds to shoots point blank at her head. Strength: You will even go as far as to kills your closest friend just to become more powerful! Terraria Girl slips out of her grasp with a teleportation behind her. She then fires a bunch of rockets at her general direction. She is hit in the back and knocked away by the first one and get one of her mechanical hand destroyed when trying to block the rockets, but she manages to shoot down the rest with her bullets finger. Terraria Girl: Shut up! You will pay for what your friend has done! Strength uses her world to sneak behind Terraria Girl and smashes her face to the ground before picking her up. Strength: You.... your only motivations are greed and hatred.... I will show you why fighting for a loved one makes you stronger! Terraria Girl: Bullshit! Thus, Terraria Girl tries to get out with her grappling hook, but it is destroyed by Strength before it can reaches the ground. Then, Strength uses her two hands to tries to rips TG appart. Strength: Die! A disgusting crunch sound is heard. Blood is spraying everywhere. Two halves of a former warrior falls to the ground. KO Strength walks away from the scene with blood dripping from her hands. Post-Fight Analysis Boomstick: Oh no... not again.... Wiz: The results of this battle is pretty much the same as the previous one with the terrarian. Strength was much more experienced and skilled than Terraria Girl. Boomstick: And her big arsenal of not two, but four hands that could each fires enough shots to bring down an entire army means that she could both block and attack at the same time! Wiz: Also Strength, with her Ogre Arms could more easily disarms, thus renders Terraria Girl helpless, more easily than TG could, which would led to her downfall. Boomstick: Well, we were torn apart by this outcome. Wiz: The winner is Strength.Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:SaikouTouhou Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles